


DR Imagines (Male Reader)

by CavaTheCoffee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, DR imagines, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Crush, Reader Insert, Second person POV, Tags to be added, Tumblr: imagine-danganronpa-stuff, aimed at male audience, book of one shots, but other than that it's kept gender neutral, danganronpa is ruining me, male reader - Freeform, most of the time it won't be mentioned though, mostly - Freeform, reader is a different ultimate depending on the imagine, rip ibuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavaTheCoffee/pseuds/CavaTheCoffee
Summary: Ficlets and whatnot from my new Danganronpa Imagines blog (Imagine-danganronpa-stuff).To request hmu on pm or head straight to the blog.Ta for reading.





	1. Ibuki x Astronomer!Reader

“Oooi! (Y/n)!” 

 

Hearing someone call out your name your eyes shifted from your scribbles in the notebook towards the general direction of the sound before quickly returning to the page. You hum out in question, eyes quickly shifting upwards to look at the night sky and downwards to note down the position of the stars. 

You would have done this earlier if you could, if Byakuya’s party didn’t go to hell, but the trial put your research on hold. Now, however, you had some time. You were going to find out where exactly the island was, and whether or not it’s the real Jabberwock Island. 

It wasn’t as easy as it seemed, the stars seemed to change their positions every other night – too quickly, with a pattern you were yet to figure out. It was odd; morbidly odd.

Too unnatural. 

You had theories, of course you did, but the deeper you tried to dig the more confusing it got. You were an astronomer – an ultimate one at that - it should be easy to find the position of the island based on the stars and the correlation of the planets. 

It wasn’t. 

It was like if someone didn’t want you to figure it out. 

It was frustrating; dreadful. 

“Hey, (Y/n)! are you even listening to me? Helloooo?” Your head snapped towards the person to your left when they knocked on your head three times, causing you to drop the pen onto the notebook to rub your scalp. 

“Oh, Ibuki. Hey.” You mutter looking up at the girl grinning down at you. She shook her head from side to side, shoulders shaking lightly in a laugh.

“You gotta pay more attention, you know? What if someone sneaked up on you?” Ibuki tilted her head to the side, blinking at you with big eyes. 

Your gaze wondered off to the water in the pool for a brief second, a hum escaping your lips. “I’d fall into the pool.” You stated plainly, fingers once more wrapping around the pen as you pulled the notebook closer, continuing your work. 

From that point forth it was quiet. The musician stood next to you, peering down at the page you scribbled various dots on, sometimes connecting them in shapes she didn’t understand. To her it looked like random doodles; to you it was more informative than a 5-page essay. 

A few seconds passed before she started rocking back and forth on her heels, hands folded behind her back as she looked around for something interesting, humming louder than she probably thought she was. Up to that point it was silent and – as much as you enjoyed it – she clearly had something to say.  
With a heaved sigh you closed your journal, shifting in your seat to see her better. “What is it, Ibuki?”

Your sudden question caught her off guard. “What’s what? Huh? What do you mean?” 

Chuckling quietly at the clueless girl you motioned with your hand. “You must have had a reason to come here at this time. What’s bothering you?”  
Narrowing her eyes slightly at you in thought she pouted her bottom lip out, trying to remember the reason she came to talk to you. 

It didn’t take long for her to shoot her hand up in the air excitedly. “Oh! I know! I know!” She grinned widely, fists resting on her hips proudly. “I came here to confess something!” Beaming with pride she nodded her head twice as you quietly waited for her to continue. “Confess to you!” She pointed at your face.

“Confess to me?” You murmur, eyes drifting off to take notice of a star that you either missed. Has it been there before? You would notice it, why did it suddenly appear? “Confess what?” 

Once again her eyes lit up, grin never fading. “Yes! I’m here to confess that I like you, (Y/n!)! You’re a cool guy!” 

Not wanting to appear mean you looked back at her all the while your hands subconsciously opened the notebook to write down your new observing. “Oh, thanks. I think you’re pretty cool too. You have an.. Interesting taste in ‘calm’ music.” 

“WoAH! You really think so?!” For whatever reason your compliment – if you could even call it a compliment – boosted her confidence; her voice was now twice as loud. You smiled slightly, motioning with your hand that she should keep it down to which she nodded her head vigorously. 

“My apologies! But, (Y/n)! We should hang out sometime.”

You’re not sure when your attention focused back on the book in your hand but you looked up at the female hovering above your sitting form. Unsure if you heard her right you nodded your head slowly. “..Sure.”

“Great! Where do you want to meet up?” And once again she was getting uncomfortably close to you causing you to lean back slightly – you were that much closer to falling into the water. “Hm?” 

Thinking for a moment you remembered you were already meeting up with someone so why not have Ibuki join as well? It’s always more enjoyable when more people spend time together. 

“Souda, Hajime and I will meet up at the diner tomorrow. I’m sure they won’t mind you tagging along.” Her face fell slightly at your words, something you would have seen if you were paying attention to her. “The more friends the better, no?” 

If she was upset over it she didn’t show it. She nodded, grin returning but with not as much excitement as earlier – your eyes missed it. “Right.. Sounds good! I’ll see you tomorrow, then!” 

She scattered away from you quite quickly before you even had a chance to wish her a good night. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion as you watched her form disappear as she turned the corner, you couldn’t help but feel like you said something wrong.

Deciding not to dwell on it you settled back to your original position and busied yourself once again.


	2. (Poly) Soudam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could i have an imagine of Souda and reader dragging an unwilling Gundham to an animal cafe and him ending up getting distracted by the animals ? (no specific ship but poly mby ? ) ps. luv u "

“Unhand me at this instant!”   
Sighing at the awkward tension in the air you watched as the two males fought, one trying to get away while the other attempted to forcefully drag him along with you. You stood in silence waiting for them to calm down slightly so that you could step in. Souda had his arms around Gundham's waist, heaving him up just above the air to carry him towards you; his breath hitching when one of the hamsters left Gundham's scarf and wondered off towards where he was held only to bite down painfully.   
With a loud yelp the mechanic let go and clutched his hand close to his chest, eyebrows furrowed as he accusingly pointed a finger in anger. “Oi! What the hell was that for?!”   
A loud chuckle escaped from the taller male as he smirked at Souda's pain, shoulders shaking ever so slightly. With arms crossed he shook his head from side to side “This is what happens when you mess with the Four Dark Devas of Destruction!”  
“Man, that's not cool.”   
“You didn't heed my warnings.”   
Rolling his eyes the pink-haired male took a step back, hands digging into the pockets of his trousers to pull out a tissue and press it to the still bleeding wound. “Why can't you just tag along with (Y/n) and I? It's not like we're dragging you off to your doom.”  
Nodding in agreement you took a step forwards, extending your palm towards Chum-P and watching the fat hamster wobble its way onto your palm, followed by Jum-P cracking his eyes open to join his brother at the very last moment. While you held the bigger one to in your palms the sleepy one sneaked its way to your shoulder and nuzzled into your neck, falling asleep as soon as it laid down. A loud gasp reached your ears as soon as the two hamsters were joined by a third one who jumped the small distance between you and Gundham in order to get close to you.   
“Wh-What? How do you do that? Why do they not attack you?!” Sounding both astonished and offended Kazuichi huffed, leaning in closer to one of the hamsters curiously before jumping away when San-D looked at him. “Man.. They don't like me.”   
Laughing quietly you gently nudged him with your shoulder, an attempt to comfort him seeing as you had no hands free, and shrugged your shoulders while the Ultimate Breeder explained that “The Four Dark Devas of Destruction simply find your presence much more soothing, and deem you worthy to carry them” unlike Souda who they see as somewhat of a threat. In the midst of his explaining he didn't realise that you quietly wondered off, the three of the Devas still with you.   
Crackling loudly with his hands resting behind his neck Kazuichi trailed after your slowly disappearing form, not looking back at the man who was too shocked at the following words to budge. “(Y/n) said he'll take your hamsters on a date with us if you don't want to go. See ya.”

-

Smiling at Kazuichi's attempt to pet Chum-P you watched the hamster eye his hand curiously, clearly seeing that the man wis too scared to get any closer to the small animal. It was a rather humorous thing to see, visible frustration and distress written on the pink-haired's man face before he finally set his hand down on the table. He shook his head, letting out a breath you didn't know he was holding. “I can't do it.”   
“It's not that difficult,” You pointed out, gently patting the bigger hamster. “But after being bitten and scratched by them so many times I'm not surprised you're scared.”   
The man nodded slowly, eyes shifting away from you in embarrassment only for him to be distracted by a feline butting her head into his side, craving some attention. Without a second thought he lifted his hand up to scratch her behind the ear, smiling when she started purring loudly. It was nice to see him get along with an animal, even if it wasn't one of Gundham's. “I think she likes me.” With this said he looked up to you; a proud, wide grin spreading across his lips.   
“I'm glad.”   
“I see you have finally found a familiar deeming your human blood worthy.” Hearing the voice you looked up to see no one other than Tanaka Gundham himself, many cats nuzzling to his legs as he quietly asked you to move up so he could sit down.   
Kazuichi clicked his tongue at him in irritation but couldn't help but grin smugly. “I see you finally overcame your embarrassment and joined us. Were you jealous of your hamsters?”   
As if offended the man gasped, eyes narrowing. “You are foolish to think that, Kazuichi. I simply wanted to ensure that Mega-Z doesn't stay separated from the rest of the Devas for too long, who knows what would happen if they stayed apart much longer.”   
“Right, suure.”   
“I speak nothing but the truth.”   
“Uh-huh.”   
Before an argument could break out you cleared your throat, thanking the waiter who placed a plate in front of the newcomer, and watched as he stared down at the cake. “What is this?” He mumbled, eyes shifting to glance at you shortly.  
Smiling at his reaction you patted his arm gently, “We got you cake. There wasn't any ones like the ones you like, but the cheesecakes here are like heaven itself.” You explained, eyebrows gently furrowing as Gundham eyed the cake. Despite the chatter around the cat cafe you managed to hear him mutter ' heaven' under his breath, just loud enough for you to catch it if you paid enough attention.   
You didn't watch him hesitate to take a first bite, neither did you bug him about it afterwards knowing that he doesn't like to be questioned or observed while eating. You couldn't help but steal glances at him from time to time though, as did Souda who didn't pay as much attention to the cat as he made it seem. Both of you hoped the cake was to his liking.   
After what seemed like long minutes he set the spoon down, ostensibly distracted by one of the cats. You did notice, however, the way he pulled his scarf up over his nose before turning away from the two of you to pet the cat. Kazuichi's eyes met yours and you gave him a nod, grinning when he gave you two thumbs up in response.   
Neither of you expected the mechanic to shriek when he realised the cat he was petting has gotten questioningly smaller. “Oi, oi! Oi! Get away from me!” He pulled his hand close to him and held it to his chest, scrambling away from Chum-P who cracked his eyes open, wondering why he wasn't being pet any more. “Wh-When did you--” The quiet crackle coming from you caught his attention and his jaw dropped, a slightly louder laughter joining yours right after. “Why would you do that to me?!” He cried, moving away from the hamster as it slowly approached him.   
Sighing you shifted slightly, enough to rest your head on Gundham's shoulder who instantly tensed, starting to relax after a few seconds passed. “This is too much fun, honestly.” You snickered, fingers gently trailing down his arm to take his hand in yours.   
He didn't say anything, he didn't budge, but instead returned his attention to the cats. You didn't miss it when he softly squeezed your hand, however. Neither did you miss Kazuichi eyeing the two of you in jealousy as he bumped his leg into yours for attention, clearly feeling left out. 

But you definitely didn't mishear when the man holding your hand thanked the two of you.


	3. DR1 Girls (Headcanons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi could I get headcannons for how the dr1 girls would ask out their crush "

Sayaka Maizono

\- She's quite shy when it comes to asking people out, then again it depends on the person. But you? You make her flustered without even realising it.  
\- Personally she'd rather have you ask her out but she's not afraid to take the matters into her own hands.  
\- Before even considering to ask you out she'd have to be 100% sure that you reciprocate her feelings. She might be an idol but she's not an idiot, she won't break her heart like that with a huge risk of her being rejected.  
\- If she does know, however it'd take her a while to gather the courage to ask you out but even so she wouldn't do it personally. There's two options of what she'd do: either slip a letter under the doors of your room or ask Naegi to do it for her. The latter is much less likely, however. 

   
Kyoko Kirigiri

\- Unlike Maizono she picks up behaviour and feelings quite easily so she doesn't have to go through the trouble of finding out your feelings towards her since she already knows.  
\- She would, however, wait for you to ask her out, wondering how long it'll take you to make a proper move on her. She's a patient one.  
\- After one of your failed attempts to ask her out and you dismissing the subject in embarrassment she just stares at you for a while before sighing, knowing fully well where you were going with the question. She finds you interesting, comfortable to be around and trustworthy, she says, to her it doesn't really matter whether or not the two of you are a pair but she ebbs you on with your question until you finally ask. She nods, shoulders shaking in a quiet laugh, of course she'll go out with you. 

Aoi Asahina

-Straightforward and right to the point. She doesn't see the point of playing around with all the flirting things.  
\- However, it seems like you didn't get what she meant when she asked you to eat doughnuts with her so she's quite disappointed. That doesn't stop her from laughing at your clueless face when she hugs you.  
\- She explains that it was her way of asking you out and seeing as you didn't understand she asks you again – this time asking whether you with actual words, not a doughnut.

 

Toko Fukawa

\- She doesn't ask you out, why would she? Why would you ever consider going out with someone as low as her? She's disgusting, only seeking attention and then pushing it away – she explains.  
\- It takes her by surprise when one day you call her out as she watches you in the library. She comes forwards, shaking violently as she asks you what you need and her breath hitches as you motion for her to sit down with you, inviting her to spend time with you.  
-It takes a long, long time for her to get comfortable around you but even so that doesn't stop her from being a jittery mess around you, nor does it stop her from bringing herself down. She likes you though, and you like her, so when she catches you staring at her one day she points it out, asking whether you stare at her in disgust because you can't stand her. What shocks her is when you chuckle, shaking your head from side to side and reply that no, you were simply looking at her because you find her attractive. Before she can protest you throw out the question, adding that she doesn't have to be with you if she doesn't want to.  
\- She accepts quietly, muttering something about not understanding why you'd ever want that.

Sakura Ogami

\- She confesses to you out of the blue, in the middle of your conversation about training. It catches you off guard and you stare at her for a second asking whether or not you heard correctly.  
\- She repeats herself, saying that it's all right if you don't feel the same way. She won't be heartbroken but she simply finds herself to be attracted to you so it doesn't matter whether or not you're just training partners or something more.  
-If she's shocked she doesn't show it. Instead she smiles, nodding her head in understanding and thanking you.

Celestia Ludenberg

-She likes to mess with you, to lead you to believe she likes you only to prove you otherwise. You're not sure if she actually feels anything towards you or if you're just her current plaything.  
-It shocks you when she asks you out, saying that finds you attractive and it'd be nice if you two were together. You're not sure if you understood her right so you ask her to repeat herself.  
\- “I like you, silly.” She giggles.”Aren't you just adorable when you're confused” 

 

Junk Enoshima 

\- It happens when the two of you are hanging around on the closed off levels of the academy, you knowing well who she actually is. It doesn't seem like she cares though, neither does she care about you knowing that it's her doppelgänger who's with the others.  
-You were, supposedly, one of the first ones to be executed. Not that it mattered though, you took saved that baseball guy from dying by landing the finishing blow, and after faking your execution Junko kept you near her.  
-She asked you one day as the two of you watched the monitors, nothing interesting has happened today so far. She grinned widely at you, head turning towards you as she threw her hands over your form, hugging you closely. Confessing to you again, even though the two of you have been a thing for a longer while. It seems she just liked reminding you how much she loves you.


End file.
